La Crio's
by Rockleerox93
Summary: Naruto and Lee sign up for a new snazzy job offering in uptown Konoha. But after discovering that dresses and glittering shoes are involved, they want to quit on the spot. But what happens when two classmates see them? SasuNaru, GaaLee


Naruto came barreling through the arcade entrance, racing the wind it seemed until he crashed into a joystick holding Lee.

"Ah! "

Naruto awkwardly lifted himself off of Lee's twisted form. He yanked his friend by the collar of his orange polo with a fat smile gracing his lips. He shoved two filled out documents in front of his dumbfounded friend's face.

"Look, man!"

Lee slowly inched his fingers to them, his eyes skimming the bold details.

_Mandatory Employees Needed_

"A job application?" Lee asked grabbing the papers, onyx eyes jumping from one to the other.

"Yeah, you know that new place being built at the Konoha outlet?"

"_La Crio?_" Lee read off the document, "Is that French for something?" Naruto laughed.

Lee didn't know why he asked Naruto that. The boy had been failing French I his freshman year and dropped the class at the end of the first semester.

"Yeah, well, they're hiring, and I don't know if you noticed," Naruto stood away from Lee, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, and pulling the cloth lining within, out, "but I'm flat broke." Lee stared at Naruto blankly, and then shifted his attention to the papers in his grasp. True, they'd never had a job before, but the only places hiring on their side of town was the rundown McDonald's by the closed Blockbuster, and a few small dollar marts that rounded every corner. Nobody wanted to work there, well, except the desperate, but the ones that weren't, stayed broke.

"I see, but why did you sign me up _too_?" Naruto laughed, as if Lee had said something funny.

"The buddy system!" Naruto answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The blond quickly threw an arm around Lee's shoulders, steering them pass the flashing fighting screens and DDR stompers. Finally, they were trudging past the Whack-A-Mole station and exiting the primacy.

Lee knitted his large eyebrows together, in an effort to read the small print at the wee bottom of the documents.

_Young Males Only_

Suspicion was slowly settling in the pit of Lee's gut, but the scenery of the road beyond wiped his anxiety away. Naruto pointed to a fresh grassy hill, trimmed and neat. Just over it was the chatty Konoha shopping strip where most of the teenagers hanged. It was only a good twenty minutes from the ratty sidewalk they currently resided on, but if they j-walked across the road lying in front of them, it would only take seven. With the road clearing out, Naruto gave Lee a look and nodded. They eased up on the curb, watching as the last vehicle, a beat up Pontiac, drove off.

"Go!"

And with that, they both jumped onto the hot pavement and darted across it with flying feet. The road was wide and lumpy, but they managed to arrive at the green hill, squishing their bodies to it just in time as a huge U-haul truck honked, and zoomed by. They shared a high-five, but quickly got back to business. Balancing themselves, they tiptoed on the thin curb beneath their shoes until they rounded a corner with a safe amount of pavement to walk on. All of a sudden the sun seemed to disappear and the breeze picked up. Lee tilted his head back to see what was shading him.

_Konoha Outlet Mall_ in big bolded letters was branded on the large arch of the entry gate he stood beneath.

"Whoa…"Lee murmured while Naruto whistled a high note. They took in the surrounding square buildings. A Footloose neighbored a sassy smoothie shop, and right across from it was a sophisticated bakery that smelled of buttered croissants. Small little sculptures lined the sidewalk while colorful potted plants were placed on either side of store entrances.

Lee could feel excitement pulsing through every vein in his body. The colorful attractions, the alluring aromas… He wanted to hop through every clothing store and address the cashiers by name and tell them how amazing he thought this plaza was. He wanted to stuff his face with peanuts, taffy and hotdogs, anything in sight that was edible. Everything this place had to offer. He wanted it.

Almost immediately, Naruto's tense fingers were clasping around Lee's arm, and with a rough jerk, he and Lee went crashing backwards into a bundle of Azalea leaves, smashing the clay vase supporting their weight.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Naruto hollered. Lee sat up on his elbows, a baffled expression on his face, and dirt on his new jeans. Had he nearly walked into oncoming traffic? A bald middle-aged man spat out the window of his Hummer, "You got some kind of death wish kid?" and sped off. Lee blushed darkly as he apologized to concerned teenagers, all the while dusting his shirt clean of Azalea stems and fertilizer. After the crowd dispersed some, Naruto started to trot off in the direction of their new job, Lee traveling close behind.

"Hey, stay on the sidewalk this time, okay?" the blond called over his shoulder. Lee nodded, not wanting to scare his friend again. They traveled a good eleven minutes, covering about a fourth of the small shopping district. After rounding the corner of a jewelry store, _La Crio _in yellow curvy letters mounted a small café just a few feet away from them.

"It is a bit girly…" Lee admitted, no longer comfortable about this job offer. From behind, Naruto grabbed Lee's shoulders and shoved the boy forward.

"Oh, stop stalling and get in there!" Naruto cheered, excited to no end. Lee on the other hand had the slighted notion that misfortune was going to befall them.

**~o0o~**

"Where are we _going_?"

Sasuke glanced at the redhead in the passenger seat of his sleek black car. During the whole ride, all Gaara had done was complain.

"I told you, a café." Sasuke said, fishing a fancy blue coupon out of his wallet, giving it to Gaara to read.

_La Crio! Come dine with us, our servers are quite the delight. Bring a friend and get 40% off your whole entire entrée! Our grand opening gift to you! Please enjoy our crisp turkey sandwiches and… _

The redhead narrowed his eyes at the girly typeface and frowned.

"How did you get this thing?" Gaara mumbled, flipping the flimsy paper over to see if there was any more information on it.

"Sakura, she was passing them out near the gym."

"You're stupid for accepting it from her."

Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"I didn't have to bring _you_." And it was true. He actually wanted to ask the class clown in his seventh block, but the blond dope had run out, excited about something. It had been a Friday, and because that was his only class with the boy, his chances of asking him out were completely blown over. But with Sasuke being how he was, wasting a completely good coupon was not an option, and because the 40% off deal was only available with a couple, he needed someone to accompany him. Unfortunately, everyone else he knew had their weekends planned out. So, in the end, he grudgingly asked Gaara, a brute from his Astronomy class, who happened to be far, _far_ down his list of 'ask-outs'.

Gaara went back to staring out his window. The man in the neighboring vehicle was a little uncomfortable with Gaara glaring at him, so much so that he dropped into another lane. Gaara hadn't intended to scare the man off, but as annoyed as he was, he felt some satisfaction in the man's discomfort.

Sasuke flipped his turning signal on as he came upon the archway of the Konoha Outlet Mall. Gaara inwardly sighed at the colorful aspects of the buildings, the casually dressed kids, and the beautiful plants that popped out of the ground with pizzazz. This La Crio place better not be an upset because his mood was already a foul one.

They passed several interesting statues, shoe spots and a sweet candy store, but rounding the corner, an eye soaring yellow banner caught their attention. That was the La Crio logo?

Sasuke smoothly backed into a parking slot only 4 spaces down from the glass entrance. After killing the engine they fell back into their gray leather seats, neither one making a move to exit the vehicle. Sasuke was fully aware of his sexual status, but waltzing up to that place would be like shouting to the whole world that he was gay. Not that he had a problem with it, it's just that all these people were around, students he knew by face in the hallway. People who respected him.

A soft clicking noise brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. A light was blinking, signaling that one of the doors was open. Another click and the signal was no more. The raven haired boy glanced out of his tinted window, but already, Gaara was skulking along the sidewalk, shoving at the glass door of La Crio's. Sasuke couldn't believe it, but he wouldn't let Gaara beat him inside. Before long, they were both side-by-side, in the café taking in the surprisingly unisex colors and decorations.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

**~o0o~**

Their new employer was a man named Jiraiya. He was aged but strongly built, his white hair was wild with short gelled up angles that seemed to shoot out of his head.

He neatly folded his gruff hands on top of Naruto and Lee's applications, dimples forming as his lips curled into a winning grin.

"You've got the job!"

Naruto and Lee shared an excited look, all smiles and bright eyed. Jiraiya raised his hands in mocking surrender as he told the two boys to calm down. They did as instructed, claiming their seats once again, still throwing comments at each other and smiling. Jiraiya let them settle into silence before he pointed out a bolded section in the contract.

Naruto and Lee leaned toward the paper to get a better look, almost budding heads with one another.

_The employee must work at __least__ a day before turning in a resignation form._

A resignation form? Who would quit after a single day of work? Especially under the good pay, 15 dollars an hour of taking orders and waiting tables seemed too good to be true for a minimum wage gig.

"We've gone over the details of the job so all that leaves now are the uniforms."

Naruto's mouth dropped, "We get to start work? _Today_?"

Jiraiya only smiled at the blond boy as he tapped off the floor with his foot, making his roller chair glide back smoothly. He yanked the knob to one of his file cabinet drawers, fishing out two plastic wrapped outfits. Shutting the drawer with a soft click, he rolled his chair back over to his office table, but before he could lay down the uniforms, Naruto was already snatching at them. Jiraiya looked into his empty palms, not shocked but passively annoyed. The blond tossed a package over toward his friend who caught it singlehandedly, apologizing to their manager for Naruto's behavior. But the blond was laughing triumphantly at his own cleverness.

Lee placed his uniform neatly in his lap before peeling the taped seals off the edges. What _was _it? The lacy garment within the plastic wrapping was the same soft yellow color of the La Crio logo. Finally at the last fold, Lee stopped in his hasty unwrapping. His eyes grew wider than his fist, but when he snapped his head up to warn Naruto, the blond was already exploring one of the items, his package ripped and discarded on the tile flooring. A silky white cloth unraveled itself as Naruto distanced it away from his body. The blond's excited grin dropped slightly until he was flat out frowning.

"_Stockings_?" Naruto's voice dwindled as he said it, surprise slowly taking on his features.

"Stockings!" he said again, this time anger registering in his tone. He marched over toward the small pile of clothing, his eyes absorbing all the contents.

A honey-yellow dress with frilly white cloth blooming underneath it, ruffled and laced lay before him in a sloppily position. A matching pair of glittering flats, baby blue hair pins and silky blue ribbons sat just a few inches from his sweaty fingers.

Naruto glared at Jiraiya, who was trying to explain that the uniform was all part of the job requirements.

"Pervert!" Naruto blasted as he darted for the office exit, Lee right behind him.

"You can't go. I've already hired you." Jiraiya pitched in, but Naruto was already twisting the knob of the door.

"Whatever, I ain't-

"You'll violate our contract. And if you do _that_, you'll be required to work here a whole _week _before you can quit."

Naruto and Lee stopped dead in their tracks, the door slightly cracked.

"Welcome to _La Crio's _boys." Jiraiya said as he lifted the discarded uniforms from his office table. He waltzed over toward Lee and Naruto, a triumphant smile gracing his lips. He pushed the uniforms into their chests.

"Now get dressed."

**~o0o~**

Flat screen hung from the wall post on either side of the bakery counter. The tile flooring was a soft blue shade, contrasting the chocolate cushions of the booths nicely. The walls were the same color as the La Crio logo. That painfully girly yellow.

"Hello! And welcome to _La Crio's_!" came a cheery voice. Sasuke and Gaara glanced at the girl in front of them. Her sleek black hair was combed back and tied in place by a neat baby blue ribbon. Her pale complexion complimented her feline black eyes and fair pink lips. The yellow dress seemed to glow right off of her skin. A delicate smile brightened her whole face.

"A table for two?"

Gaara and Sasuke nodded dumbly and followed the girl to their booth. They slid in on either side, not allowing the menus a chance to fall on the glass table as the girl dropped them.

"I'm Haku, and your servers will be with you shortly. If you have any questions, simply ask." The last note was as sweet as candy. She trotted gracefully back to the counter of menus, keeping her deep eyes on the lookout for other costumers.

Sasuke leaned back into his cushion, pleased with his choice of restaurant.

"Not bad…" he admitted, looking into the face of one of the flat screens. The Red Socks were winning 7 to nothing.

Gaara said nothing, keeping all his attention on the menu in front of him. The roasted chicken Panini sounded good…but then again, so did the smoked bacon sliders.

Sasuke flipped his Samsung phone up with a thumb. He selected his photo icon with the tip of his middle finger. Only 5 pictures resided there. There was one of Naruto in class, folding up a square noted origami, obviously fit to send flying across the room. Another of Neji and Tenten laughing at their melted ice cream cones after arguing. Sasuke rolled his thumb over the touch screen to shift toward the next photo. Oh, this one…

A delicate woman with rippled black feathers growing on her cheeks and backside, her mouth taking on the shape of a bird's beak in graceful strokes of orange… The raven haired boy paused. This was the photo he had taken near the library. The AP art student's gallery stood there, and it was always being swapped in and out with new canvas projects every week. This woman's portrait had been hanging there at one time. He saved it into his phone as "bird woman", but he forgot the real name of it…

"Metamorphosis."

Sasuke glanced up from his phone and furrowed his brows. Gaara's nose was still dipped in the menu, fingers still flipping through pages of tasty sounding entrées.

"What?"

"The picture, that's its name, Metamorphosis…" Gaara said, slowly putting the menu face down. He knew what he wanted to order now.

"Really?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"I would know, I painted it."

Sasuke smirked, snarky and doubtful, but Gaara drew a serious expression as he glanced up at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke's mouth dropped slightly. He shot a look at the "bird woman" and then snapped his head up at Gaara, unbelieving.

"Seriously?"

"…"

"Stop lying!"

Gaara allowed a knowing smirk to grace his lips. The Uchiha's expression was priceless.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, nervous all of a sudden. He never cared for art, but this painting…it really caught his attention. He lifted his phone out of his lap and laid it on the table for both of them to see.

"How did you come up with that? This is really…different." The raven haired boy was pointing to the beak and feathers, careful not to tap the touch screen. What possessed Gaara to draw such a weird picture?

Gaara shrugged, "I don't know. I just drew something and my art teacher was hysterical about it…"

Sasuke leaned back into his booth and frowned.

"Well, something must have been going through your head to draw something this _cool_." Sasuke shut his mouth. "Cool" was a slip up. He didn't want to show Gaara respect under his foul mood, what was to compliment if the redhead cared nothing for his own creation?

"I saw a crow sitting on my car antenna, cawing at me." Gaara brought his pale fingers together and sat his elbows on the table. He was staring the Uchiha down, studying his reaction.

"I drew that woman morphing into a crow, the sign of death." Gaara calmly lifted Sasuke's phone off the table, staring down the painting.

"She is a shinigami of sorts, like a black omen. She's about to lift off, and fly down to scavenge other souls." Gaara said flatly, tapping the screen to exit the photo gallery, and back to the main page.

Sasuke's eyes grew a bit fuller as he looked at Gaara, somewhat uncomfortable now.

"That's pretty dark, man."

"I know."

They sat in heavy silence for a time until Sasuke spoke out again, still curious about the painting.

"I haven't seen any more work like that in the display. Are you still in AP art or what?"

Gaara's eyes seemed to fog over, like a shadow was passing by on the inside of his body.

"Yeah. I just sleep in there now, though."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he was sitting with the mastermind behind this unique piece he absolutely adored, only to discover that the picture had been a onetime thing. He could feel himself seething inside. What he wouldn't give to have the kind of skill Gaara possessed with a paintbrush…

"You have talent, Gaara. Why the hell would you quit drawing?"

Gaara rested his forehead in his palms, uncertain of the answer himself.

Shrugging, he said, "I guess nothing inspires me now."

They left the conversation at that as Haku appeared by their table, sweet smile still in place.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Your servers are still not ready—_here_, yet. I'll just take your orders since-

Sasuke was absentmindedly tuning the girl out. Someone was moving in the back…glittery shoes, honey-yellow ruffles and silk white legs, all emerging and disappearing behind an open door with _Manager Only_ slapped across it in white letters. Who _is _that?

"Sir…sir?"

The raven haired boy slowly looked up into Haku's concerned face.

"What would you like to order, today?"

Sasuke shook his head, but not at Haku, but it didn't matter.

"No, we'll wait for our servers. Thank you." Gaara glared over at the Uchiha as Haku skipped off with a mousy, "Okay."

"I don't want to wait. I'm _starving_." Gaara growled, his mood jumping from foul to vicious in only a moments passing. Sasuke fanned his hands up and down, in a calming motion.

"I know. But, I think I saw one of our servers over there…" Sasuke pointed to a door that was currently fluctuating between the actions of being shut and popped back open. Obviously, someone didn't want to be seen in a La Crio's dress. There were voices swimming out behind the office door, one a loud whisper, clearly upset and jumpy, but the other was calming, almost smooth, but just as low and embarrassed. They didn't sound like girls. In fact, they didn't sound like boys either. He couldn't tell for sure, but _man_ they sounded familiar. The Uchiha was going to be bothered with those voices for the rest of the evening if he didn't figure out who they belonged to.

Sasuke smirked, "Trust me." He looked to the door, still rattling with commotion.

"They're worth the wait."

**~o0o~**

"Stop pushing me, old man!" Naruto exclaimed in a loud whisper, pushing his back against the huge hands trying to hurl him out the door. Jiraiya ignored the boy and gave him one strong shove.

At long last, Naruto was out the door or more so…_flying_ out the door. The blond floated for a good five seconds, arms and legs flailing around wildly, before skidding along the slippery tile floor. All eyes in the café followed the yellow blur as it made its way across the tile and into the bathroom hallway, disappearing from behind the wall.

Gaara blinked.

Sasuke's eyes were completely wide now.

"What the hell was _that_?" Gaara mumbled, still keeping his eyes alert for any other strange activity. Sasuke was making his way out of his seat, smiling wide.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." The Uchiha stood up with determination. He paced himself with graceful strides as he slowly made his way to the restroom.

Gaara watched as his comrade found his way around the same wall the yellow smear slid behind. Sasuke was gone, and he was in the restaurant alone. He himself wanted to see what it was too, but thought it best to let Sasuke handle it. He was hungry…almost enough to eat the cloth napkin in his lap.

Fuck it.

Gaara was on the verge of canceling his order all together and walking out the door to a real restaurant, but the sight of yet another yellow girl made him halt. Her short black bob was thick and groomed, square bangs were pinned nicely to the side by baby blue snaps. Childlike eyes, round and nervous, her eyebrows thick but suited her perfectly. The honey-yellow dress skirting out underneath her stomach, and stopping at mid thigh, where white stockings began at her shaky knees... Despite her chest being rather absent, she was perfect in Gaara's eyes. Uniquely beautiful… Art-like even.

She was at his side, menu covering her face, only her onyx eyes peeked out.

"Your order Ga—I mean—sir!" Her face was growing scarlet, completely embarrassed.

That voice… Did Gaara know this girl from somewhere?

"Right…"he said, taking his seat again. After settling in his cushion, he stared at her, absorbing every detail about her. He had everything memorized…except for her skin. Her complexion kept growing more tomato by the second, until her whole body rivaled his hair.

"Order?" she stuttered. This time Gaara caught the voice perfectly. This was no girl. This was…

Gaara sat up and smiled at her, but only to catch her off guard. The menu in her hands swiftly found its way into Gaara's fingers, his eyes glaring at her now.

"Hello, Lee."

Lee's face lost all its redness. Now he was pale with dread. He was quick to pivot on his glittery flats, but Gaara quickly grabbed Lee's shoulders, forcing the boy to march in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Let's have a chat."

"Listen, you do not understand! I-"

"Shut up." And Lee did.

Lee was so horribly mortified; he almost burst into tears right then and there.

This was _not_ supposed to happen. But then again, everything that happened today wasn't supposed to occur.

Finally, they were in the bathroom. Sasuke had Naruto's hands pinned down on the sink counter with his own fist. He was grinning mischievously at the blond.

"Look what we've got here."

Sasuke laughed darkly at the situation at hand.

Gaara threw Lee forward, almost causing Lee to trip over his flashy shoes.

"Surprise, surprise."

**~o0o~**

"And you won't tell anyone…right?" Naruto asked, uncertain. He was free of Sasuke's grip, but his wrists were still burning red. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Gaara had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes studying Lee, no longer angry.

"Sure, dobe." Sasuke outstretched his hand toward Naruto. The blond hesitated, glancing at the hand suspiciously.

"You'll take me to the arcade all I want?"

"Absolutely."

Naruto had his chin tucked into his neck, but peeked up at Sasuke.

"…Seriously?"'

Sasuke rolled his eyes, completely impatient.

"You want it in writing or something?" The raven haired boy pulled Naruto flush against him, lips swallowing the blond's comeback. Naruto grunted, trying to break away for air, but Sasuke's lips kept capturing his. The blond ripped himself away from Sasuke's hold, wiping his mouth roughly with the back of his hand.

"You said one kiss!"

"I lied."

Naruto's mouth was agape.

"Well, you got what you wanted, bastard! So you better not tell!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke's eyes were daring.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke was leaving out the bathroom; strides still cool and balanced as always. Naruto was right behind him, pleading, only to have Sasuke ask for another make-out session. With their commotion gone, only silence was left to sit between Gaara and Lee.

Lee messed with one of the straps adoring his satin dress. He didn't know what to do. Gaara didn't seem like the type to make deals or accept favors. With all that figured out, only demands were left.

"I want to paint you."

Lee let his eyes grow round like balloons. Gaara wanted to do _what_?

"I am not pretty-"

"I know."

Lee found himself trying to cover up his thighs with his hands, frowning while Gaara watched him do so.

Lee cleared his throat and mumbled, "Why not ask Haku to model for you? He has the face for it..."

Gaara shook his head, uncrossing his arms as he stepped into Lee's personal space. Lee didn't feel threatened by the redhead, he knew him from school. Gaara normally seemed like a walking zombie, just making his way from class to class on levitating feet. But this was not the Gaara from school. He seemed more alive somehow… A hand brushed Lee's face tenderly, fingers swooping behind one ear. A thumb caressing his cheek sweetly...

"I like _your_ face, Lee. It's distinct, round like a child's, but cute in its own way. I must have you…to draw and…" Gaara smoothly pressed a kiss to Lee's lips, moving them slowly against him. When Lee finally got the rhythm of kissing back, Gaara slowly pulled away, leaving Lee hungry for more.

He intertwined his fingers with Lee's, no longer hungry for food.

"Let's go to my place…"

Lee blushed and nodded obediently.

"Will I have to pose in this dress..?"

"You won't be wearing it."

Lee's face was a complete tomato now.

Jiraiya threw comments at Lee's back about working a full week next time as he left. Lee didn't mind the idea anymore. He had Gaara now, and Naruto had Sasuke…or Sasuke stole Naruto. No matter. He beamed a bright smile as he exited the café hand-in-hand with Gaara. Things didn't go according to plan today, true enough.

But destiny had a funny way of making ends meet anyhow.

**Thanks to sweet_and_simple, this idea was born :D**


End file.
